Boreholes are drilled into the earth for many applications such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. In general, the boreholes are drilled using a drill bit disposed on the distal end of a drill string.
Severe vibrations in drill strings and associated bottomhole assemblies can be caused by cutting forces at the bit or mass imbalances in downhole tools such as mud motors. Vibrations can be differentiated into axial, torsional and lateral direction. Negative effects due to the severe vibrations are among others reduced rate of penetration, reduced quality of measurements and downhole failures. Hence, improvements in drill string operations that prevent severe vibrations would be appreciated in the drilling industry.